Twas The Night
by Slashapalooza
Summary: Sora just wants his boyfriend to have time for him, Cloud wants his boyfriend to say ‘I love you’, and Selphie wants everybody to have a happy Christmas. Will Christmas be ruined for this group of friends, or is there still hope? Complete.
1. Part One

**Title:** 'Twas The Night

**Author:** Slashapalooza

**Disclaimer:** Twas the night before Christmas and all through FF, not an author was writing about anything else.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Sora just wants his boyfriend to have time for him. Cloud wants his boyfriend to say 'I love you'. And Selphie wants everybody to have a happy Christmas. Between the late shifts and the angsting, will Christmas be ruined for this group of friends, or is there still hope? RikuSora LeonCloud TidusSelphie

**Author's Note:** Um, yeah, see. And, really, I should be downstairs wishing my Mommy happy birthday, but I did that already and, besides, I'm sick and sick people shouldn't get out of bed.

**Category:** Romantic Humor. And some angst.

**Spoilers:** I want to be Sora in Part Two. So bad.

**Feedback:** Well, since this is a Christmas and I'm-sorry-I-have-yet-to-update present, you really don't have to review. But I'd love you if you did.

**Setting:** Somewhere in Japan that isn't Destiny Islands – although we really have no proof that Destiny Islands is in Japan, anyway. Except for, you know, the Japanese names.

**Date Begun:** December 6, 2005

**Date Posted: **December 24, 2005

* * *

**PART ONE **

* * *

"Miss, please!"

Selphie ignored the call of the manager as she climbed up the shelves, trying to reach the prize at the top. It was all Tidus had been talking about for weeks on end.

"_And it's got, like, sixty billion zillion new graphics and a ton of new features!"_

"_They added this new mode where you can play as the furniture and kick butt as a sofa!"_

"_And THEN when I beat the game for the tenth time, I challenge Sora to it, but he was all like, 'No waaaaaay, the only one I lose to is Riku' and I was all, 'Oh, come ON! That just means you're used to losing' and he got all pouty…"_

"_Man, if I wasn't broke as hell from shopping for everybody, I'd go buy it right now. Maybe Mom'll get it for me for Christmas, huh?"_

So, on this beautiful winter morning, she had woken up to find that school was cancelled because of snow, gone to the Harada residence, dragged Sora out of bed kicking and screaming, and forced him to go with her to the mall to go shopping. It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

Cloud, as far as they knew, was enjoying the snow day by doing god-knows-what, Leon hated shopping and had threatened her with a zucchini last time she'd begged, she couldn't take Tidus to shop for his own present, Kairi was hanging with Namine, Wakka was out with Tidus, and Riku was working at his job at Blockbuster.

That left everybody's favorite bubbly male brunette, Sora I-hate-waking-up-in-the-morning Harada.

Her fingers grazed the case of Dogs of the Military XIV, but she couldn't quite reach up far enough to grasp it.

"Selphie, what the hell are you doing?" Sora's voice called from below. "Get down from there right now!"

"I can't reach the game!" Selphie called back, stretching again. "It's too high!"

"Please, Miss!" The storeowner shouted again. "Please, just get down and ask someone to get it for you!"

She looked down to see Sora standing in a girlish pose – hands on his hips and lips ready to pout. "Selphie, we can go buy the game somewhere else. Just come down before you hurt yourself or break something and make _me_ pay for it."

"Ah…" The storeowner laughed nervously. "There's no need to take your business elsewhere…"

Sora gave the man a dry look, then glared up at Selphie again, but the brunette girl was ignoring him, trying to get a better footing on the lower shelf so she could reach the game.

The boy sighed heavily, then turned and wandered the store until he found a giant ball bin. Grunting a bit, he pushed it over to the shelves.

"Hey, you can't—"

"Unless you want to be in the news because a fifteen year old girl died in here, I suggest you help me." Sora snapped, looking up and then adjusting the location of the ball pit so that it was directly beneath his companion.

Selphie took no notice.

"Almost… got it…" She murmured, her fingers grazing it one more time. She wobbled as something shook beneath her and gasped, looking down. The shelf her left foot was resting on was unstable.

Uh oh. Not good.

"Coming down!" Selphie announced just as the shelf broke and she slipped, wailing as she fell from the high altitude and landed with a THUMP in the conveniently placed pit of balls. Some tumbled out, making a bouncing mess across the floor while Selphie tried to find her way to the top before she died from bouncy ball suffocation.

Sora folded his arms. "I told you to get down."

A few minutes later, Selphie's head poked up above the balls and she glared at Sora. "I'm shopping. My personal safety is unimportant!" She announced, shifting and trying to climb out of the ball bin. "Tidus is my huggly-snuggly-bunny-bumpkins and I want to get him this game."

"Huggly-snuggly-bunny-bumpkins?" Sora echoed blankly, mentally promising that if he ever started calling Riku by such horrifying nicknames, he would shoot himself.

"Uh huh!" Selphie said, squeaking as she tumbled unceremoniously out of the pit and landed in a heap on the floor. "Oww"

Sora rolled his eyes playfully and reached out his hands to help her up. "You're silly, Selph."

"Did I ever tell you the story?" She asked, eyes sparkling as she got to her feet. "It was just two months ago…"

"I know, Selphie. You told—" Sora began, but didn't get to finish as Selphie was already swimming in her memories.

"_Eheh, Selphie?"_

"_You can't distract me, now, Tidus! I'm kicking your ass! WACHA! FEEL MY LASER BEAM_ _OF DOOMINESS!"_

"_Selphie…"_

"_What is it, punk!"_

"_Wanna be my girlfriend?"_

"…_what?"_

"_I said, do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

"_I… what?_ _You… what?"_

"_Girlfriend._ _You know. Like, date?"_

"…_why?"_

"_Because I… like you and… stuff…"_

"…_oh."_

"_So, do you?"_

"…_WAAAAAAIIIIII!"_

"_Argh—Selphie, get off!"_

"_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!"_

"_Okay! O-KAY!"_

Selphie's eyes were still sparkling as she finished remembering that magical day. She'd gained a boyfriend and come off her high in time to kick his ass.

Truly magical.

"Hey, I need to go to Blockbuster to pick up a copy of _Howl's Moving Castle_. Coming?" She asked, snickering when she saw the way Sora's face lit up and she was willing to bet it was because of a certain silver-haired worker and not because of the movie.

Sora nodded furiously. "Yeah!"

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

Cloud's popcorn-filled hand stopped half-way to his mouth as he tilted his head back and peered at the door, wondering who the hell was coming to disrupt his Disney movie marathon.

Yes. It was true. Cloud Strife was addicted to Disney movies and he'd beat the crap out of anyone who dared… _find out_. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

_Ding-dong! _

He grabbed the remote and pressed the 'stop' button, dropping the popcorn back in the bowl and regretfully leaving _Hercules_ for later as he went to answer the door.

The door sung open, blasting Cloud with a wave of cold air that made him shiver as he was wearing nothing but a pair of black pajama bottoms. He blinked at the visitor, his lips curving into a happy smile instinctively.

"Leon…" He breathed. "Hi."

"Hey," Leon replied nonchalantly as he stepped inside, dressed in leather pants, combat boots, and a black leather jacket. Cloud smiled inwardly as he noticed that Leon was wearing the black scarf Cloud had spontaneously gotten him.

The blonde shut the door and then turned to his companion, immediately melting as his lips were captured into a thorough kiss.

He sighed happily as Leon pulled away and grinned. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Watching Disney movies again?" Leon raised an amused eyebrow as Cloud turned pink. "So, yes? Which one?"

"_Hercules_." Cloud muttered, stomping back over to the couch and sinking down. He peered at Leon over his shoulder. "Wanna watch it with me?"

Leon shrugged. "Hades is badass."

"Pegasus kicks ass, though."

"He's a _flying horse_, Cloud. God, you're so gay." Cloud looked at him flatly. Leon chuckled. "Right."

Cloud pressed play and the Muses continued singing their praises of Hercules the hero who was so great and wonderful and had his own doll and sneaker line. Leon was silent beside him.

The silence gave the blonde time to think about the things his brain had been avoiding. Like… Leon and their entire relationship.

_"See? I showed up. Can I go now?"_

_"Noooo, of course not!_ _You haven't even met him yet!"_

_"Who's 'him'?"_

_"Remember! I told you my friend was bringing a friend? Le-on, do you ever listen to me?"_

_"No. So, who's—oh. Hi. I'm Leon."_

_"Cloud._ _Nice pants."_

_"Thanks."_

He really had to thank Aerith and Yuffie for dragging him to that club. Well, Aerith, really, since she had been the one to drag him kicking and screaming out of his house. However, Yuffie had been the one to convince Leon to come. It made him tingle pleasantly every time he closed his eyes and thought of him and Leon ending up talking all night, sharing drinks, grinding on the dance floor, exchanging numbers…

_"What the hell? What were you just watching?"_

_"I, uh…"_

_"Was that—was that The Little Mermaid!"_

_"…"_

_"Cloud…"_

_"TheLittleMermaid2."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said it was the Little Mermaid 2…"_

_"Oh. Heh. Heh heh." _

_"Don't laugh at me, Leon! It's not—"_

_"You're cute."_

_"Oh. Eheh. Thanks…"_

Cloud gave Leon a sideways glance, unsurprised to find the brunette resting half-against the arm of the couch, propping his head up with his arm, and dead asleep. He appreciated the small effort, really, but he knew Leon had no patience for talking, singing animals and happy endings.

The world just didn't work that way. It was pointless to pretend, he said.

However, Cloud couldn't help it. He had to believe that somehow, some way, there'd be a happy ending.

Somehow, some way… Leon might actually…

_"I… I need to tell you something, but I…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I… I think I… I mean, I know I…"_

_"What is it, Cloud? I don't have all—"_

_"I love you!"_

_"…"_

_"L-Leon?_ _Did… Did you hear what I said?"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…I have to go to class."_

He hadn't seen Leon until lunch and the brunette had just sat down next to him under the tree and eaten his lunch without saying a word. The next day, he spoke to Cloud as though nothing had happened.

He still did, even four months later. It was driving Cloud _crazy_.

Cloud's attention drifted from the movie back to his sleeping boyfriend (lover? fuck buddy? friend with benefits?) and he sighed, unable to resist reaching out and brushing a lock of brown hair from Leon's cheek.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

He jumped, his hand snapping back as Leon opened one eye and peered at him in amusement.

Cloud looked back at the TV. "Not sure yet…"

"Okay." Leon closed his eyes again, seemingly going back to sleep.

Cloud sighed and, this time, he didn't take his attention away from the movie again.

* * *

Riku… was going crazy. Slowly, but surely, he was. 

"So, like, do you have _Godzilla_ here?" The incredible dense, yet beautiful, preteen asked as she twirled a lock of blond hair around her finger.

Riku tapped his fingers against the counter and grit her teeth. "Yes, we do, in fact, have _Godzilla_ in _Blockbuster_."

The girl squinted in thought. "What about, like… _Bruce Almighty_?"

"Yes. We have that here, too."

"_Spirited Away_?"

"Yes."

"_Howl's Moving_—"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WOMAN, YES, WE HAVE THEM! IT IS A _MOVIE_ STORE! WE. HAVE. MOVIES."

The girl's eyes narrowed as a scowl made its way onto her Passion Pink-covered lips. "Well, you don't have to be all rude about it. I was just _asking_. God."

"Sorry." Riku muttered. "It's been a long day."

Riku had worked the morning shift, and the afternoon shift, and he was planning to work overtime, too. He was going to have to if he wanted to save up enough money to pay for his half of Sora's Christmas present.

_Sora_.

Just the sound of the brunette's name made him want to smile. This, as Sora had pointed out, would be their first Christmas together. As a couple, that is.

_"So—hee, stop laughing at me, Ri-ku!_ _Listen! So, we've been a couple for about five months, now, riiight? And on Christmas, it'll be—what—eight months? On Christmas it'll be eight months! Well, and a few days, but—stooop! As I was saying, it'll be our first Christmas! You know, together-together. We should make it special and exchange—I said stop laughing! Rikuuuu!"_

Sometimes, it was still so hard to believe that Sora was his. That he could reach out and hug and kiss and just touch the brunette whenever he wanted without having anybody question him or have Sora look at him in disgust. It was unbelievable. He wouldn't give it up for the _world_.

Which was why he needed this job and the money he could get from it. So he could get Sora a really great present that he'd been planning for months.

He plastered on his most charming smile. "Sorry I was so rude. What movies did you say you wanted?"

"Oh," The blonde said, blushing. "I—hee—okay, so…"

Riku tuned her out and tapped his fingers against the table again, his eyes narrowing as he spotted a familiar face pressed against the glass of the store. No, wait, make that _two_ familiar faces.

"—I forget what it's called, but it's based on, like, this anime about these people with, like, these bounties or something and—"

"RIKUUUUU!" The blonde girl was roughly shoved out of way by the hyper brunette also known as Selphie as she nearly climbed over the counter in an effort to swing a bag at him. "I got a present for my Tidus!"

Sora stood behind her, looking at Riku with a sheepish smile, his cheeks flushed sweetly from the cold. "Hi, Riku. I told her not to make a scene, but, it's _Selphie_…"

"S'okay," Riku said, smiling at him. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Like, hello!" The blonde cried, stamping her foot, but all three tuned her out.

Selphie shoved past her again to go check out the new releases. Sora walked up to the counter and placed his elbows on it, steepling his fingers, resting his head on them, and looking up at Riku through his lashes. "Are you working late tonight again?"

"Uh huh." Riku replied, glancing at the indignant blond girl now arguing with Selphie before leaning down to peck Sora on the cheek. "Sorry."

"Hey, no need to apologize, mis-_ter_!" Sora cried teasingly, poking Riku in the chest. "You're bringin' home the bacon for me and the kids!"

Riku smirked and played along. "Bet those ain't even my kids."

"You callin' me a slut?"

"I ain't callin' you nothin'."

Sora poked him again. "Double negative! Mrs. Yuchimori would be _horrified_!"

"NEVER USE A DOUBLE NEH-GA-_TEEVE_!" Riku and Sora chorused together, laughing at their mockery of their middle school language teacher. Selphie shimmied back over to the counter and slammed a copy of _Howl's Moving Castle_ on it.

"Last one. Ring it up!" She stuck her tongue out at the blonde girl from before, who huffed and stormed out into the snow.

Sora grinned. "So, when's the next time you have some free time? We can go ice skating!"

Riku winced as he rang up Selphie's DVD, laced it in a bag, and handed it to her, holding his hand out for the money. "I, uh, don't. Not until Christmas Eve…"

"Oh," Sora said, face falling. "Okay…"

He winced again. "Sorry, Sora."

"No, i-it's fine!" The brunette plastered on a cheerful grin, though, Riku noticed, it wasn't anywhere near as happy as the one he'd been wearing when he came in. "I can go with Tidus and Kairi and Wakka and Selphie. Maybe we can even drag Namine out of her house to come, too…"

Riku could tell Sora was more trying to reassure himself than Riku, but he didn't mention it.

"You guys'll have plenty of fun without me around to wreck it." He said instead, placing the money Selphie handed him in the register.

"Bye, working boy!" Selphie said, flailing, then grabbing Sora's arm and dragging him towards the exit. Sora managed a sad little wave in Riku's direction before he disappeared through the door.

Riku sighed.

This was all for Sora. He just had to remember that.

All for Sora.

* * *

"Mine's, like, sooo much bigger and badder than yours!" Tidus announced as he eyed the shabby excuse for a snowman Wakka had made. 

Selphie had gone out shopping with Sora. Riku was working. Cloud was at home enjoying the snow day. Leon was… scary. Kairi was visiting Namine, who was working on some weird art thing that she wouldn't show anyone.

That left Wakka and, while he wouldn't be Tidus's first choice for a hangout-partner, he _was_ pretty interesting to compete against.

However. His snowmen sucked out loud.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not done, ya." Wakka replied, pushing some more snow over for use. Tidus sniffed. No amount of snow would make _that_ thing look better than his – which was a little snow replica of Selphie, not that he'd admit it – so he had no idea why Wakka was even bothering.

He plopped down in the snow and shook the white powder from his hair. "I'm so _bored_."

"You dragged me out here, man. I can just go home right now and leave your ass in the snow."

"Oh, shut up and make Frosty the Snowdork look half-way decent."

Tidus watched the snow soak into his jeans, then laid back, his arms and legs moving rapidly as he made a snow angel right there next to his Snow-Selphie. Er, snowman. Snowwoman. Snow-what-the-hell-ever.

He sat up again and stared at Wakka's snowman.

Still crap.

Still bored.

"Argh, Wakka, do something _fun_!" Tidus cried at last, tossing some snow in the redhead's direction.

Wakka didn't even bat an eyelash. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Act like a moron."

"You do that well enough for both of us."

"Why you…" Tidus was about to launch a snowball assault on the older boy when he suddenly found himself staring at a gray pleated skirt hanging delicately over black tights and black snow boots. He looked upwards, past the lavender coat and gray scarf, up into the face of one Kairi Hotaka and her ugly green snow hat.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, holding out a hand to help Tidus up. After she'd done so, she peered at the snowman. "Is that… _Selphie_?"

"Is not." Tidus protested immediately, face flushed from something other than the cold. "Don't you have something you could be doing? Like replacing that lime green eye sore you call a hat?"

"Nah. I was with Namine, but she kicked me out so she could 'work' in peace. She's coming to the Christmas party on Saturday, though." Kairi stared at the snowman again, then shook her head. "I know Riku's at work, but where's Sora?"

"Selphie took him shopping." Tidus answered, still sulking over Kairi's correlation between his snowman and Selphie. Even though it was so true.

"Ah." Kairi hummed, looking at Wakka's snowman. "And what is that supposed to be exactly?"

"Hang on." The redhead kicked away the snow until nothing remained but a pile smaller than an ant. "It's Tidus' brain."

"Hey!"

Kairi snickered. "You two are so weird. I'm going home. It's _so_ cold. See you at the party?"

"Ya, we'll be there." Wakka said, waving her off, then grinning cheekily at the glaring blonde. "What? Whaaat?"

* * *

**END PART ONE **


	2. Part Two

**Title:** 'Twas The Night

**Author:** Slashapalooza

**Disclaimer:** So, there was this duck, right? And the duck was like… a duck, right? And the duck was all like, "Yo, why you talkin' 'bout me 'stead a writin' that you don't own Kingdom Hearts, yo?" And I was all, "…I have no idea."

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Sora just wants his boyfriend to have time for him. Cloud wants his boyfriend to say 'I love you'. And Selphie wants everybody to have a happy Christmas. Between the late shifts and the angsting, will Christmas be ruined for this group of friends, or is there still hope? RikuSora LeonCloud TidusSelphie

**Author's Note:** Warning. Much craziness in this chapter as the egg nog was spiked and almost everybody is drunk. And I find it very hard to be serious on Christmas. Merry Christmas to all and to all eternal presents! I GOT AN IPOD! WAIIII!

**Date Begun:** December 24, 2005

**Date Posted: **December 25, 2005

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

Leon got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. And it was starting to annoy him.

However, every time he looked at the spiky-haired culprit, the blonde would quickly look away as though he'd been staring at the oh-so-fascinating tinsel, rather than at Leon. And Leon was far too tired to call him on it.

Honestly, how on earth had he let Cloud drag him to a Christmas party? He wasn't the type to party, let alone with:

Selphie, dressed as Santa's angel #1 with her skimpy Santa outfit and one-cookie-too-many personality,

Kairi, dressed as Santa's angel #2 with her I-wish-the-world-a-merry-Christmas-and-Leon-stop-scowling-ness,

Sora, who was sulking underneath a nearby table and probably oblivious to the fact that everybody could see him under there (or his feet, anyway),

And, his final reason for not want to be there, Tidus, who was drunk off his ass from the spiked egg nog and was going around kissing anybody who held still long enough. He'd almost gotten Leon, but the brunette had kicked him in the balls and that was that.

Leon felt eyes on him again. His left eyebrow twitched.

"Is there something you want, Cloud?" He asked in annoyance, turning to look at the sheepish looking blonde. Wait. Sheepish? He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Cloud?"

"Eh? I'm right here…" Cloud answered, scratching the back of his head. "I just…" He trailed off, eyes wandering the room. "I'm going to go get some egg nog."

"Don't drink too much or you'll end up like Romeo over there." Leon pointed a finger at Tidus, who was sitting in a blushing Selphie's lap and making it his personal mission to give her as many hickeys as his drunken self possibly could.

"Got it."

Leon watched Cloud walk off, then went back to his gingerbread cookie. More specifically, ripping the legs off his gingerbread cookie.

"Leon, are you in love with Cloud?"

Leon, much to his dismay, jumped at the sound of the voice next to him and he turned, twitching, to face Kairi, who was looking at him expectantly. He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I _said_ are you in love with Cloud?" She repeated, hands on her hips. "It's a simple yes or no question."

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Well you won't discuss it with him so why not me?"

"Has he been talking to you about this?"

"No, and that's not even the point here!"

They eyed each other warily before Leon tossed his ripped cookie to her. Kairi gasped and caught as many of the pieces as she could, then looked up to give Leon an earful only to find herself looking at his retreating back.

"LEON! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"SORRY! CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE MUSIC!"

"Bastard." Kairi muttered, tossing the cookie in the garbage and stomping away to separate Namine and Wakka before their combined level of egg nog consumption caused them to do something they'd regret in the morning.

* * *

If Tidus was an affectionate drunk, and Selphie a hyper drunk, then Namine Daimyo was definitely a horny drunk.

As it was, when Kairi found her, standing in a corner and gazing alluringly at Wakka (whom they had voted at their last all-girl slumber party as the last guy they would ever go out with ever), she was about three seconds away from removing her already skimpy Santa's angel #3 shirt.

And she wasn't wearing anything under there. None of them were.

"FREEZE!" Kairi cried, regretting it the next minute as Naminé's hands flew into the air, which caused her shirt to ride up. "Er… unfreeze."

Namine slowly put her hands down and turned to blink at Kairi blearily. "Kai… ri?" She said as though she'd never heard the name before. Then, she threw her arms around the redhead. "Oh, Kairi!"

Kairi flinched, looking at Wakka with an expression that clearly said, "Help me!" However, Wakka was just as drunk as Namine was. And he was on her list.

_Wakka – Laughing Drunk._

True to his title, Wakka merely snickered at Kairi's predicament and downed the rest of his egg nog.

"Hey, look, ya." He said, pointing upwards. "You're standing under mistletoe."

Namine leaned herself upwards and gave Kairi a sloppy kiss.

Oh _hell_ no.

Twitching with barely suppressed rage, Kairi shoved Namine away from her and grabbed a chair, standing on it and pulling off the mistletoe. Then, she grabbed the front of Wakka's shirt and dragged him through the crowd, ignoring his cries of, "NO! MY EGG NOG!"

She pulled Tidus off Selphie's lap and shoved him away, then held the mistletoe over Wakka and Selphie's heads.

Wakka looked at the mistletoe, then grabbed Selphie's shoulders and kissed her.

Three.

Two.

One.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Two voices cried in horror. The first belonged to the victim, Selphie Tillmet, who was looking at Kairi with a murderous look on her face while simultaneously wiping her mouth. The second belonged to the victim's boyfriend, who had just tackled Wakka with a cry of, "WOMAN-STEALING BASTARD!"

Damage done, Kairi smiled happily and went to the bathroom to find some mouth wash.

* * *

The party had reached its peak. A beaming Kairi, an irritated Selphie, and very drunk Namine had sung their… fascinating rendition of Santa Baby, Tidus and Wakka had made up and done a little dance to All I Want For Christmas Is You, and Namine had even belted out Rudolph the Horny Gay Deer before Kairi had clapped a hand over her mouth and made her stay away from the goddamn eggnog.

All in all, a lovely evening for all.

Except for Sora, whose boyfriend had yet to make an appearance at the party.

Sora sighed heavily as he watched everybody smiling and laughing around him. He was sitting under the table with the plate of gingerbread cookies, hidden by the table cloth, which he raised every so often to check if Riku had come yet.

Which he hadn't. The bastard.

"Hey," A familiar voice said, interrupting his thought train. Sora blinked as he realized that, at some point, Selphie had crawled under the table and was sitting next to him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Cursing Riku's existence on this planet and knowing that when he gets here I'm going to melt into a pile of Riku-loving goo." Sora responded, smiling a bit.

Selphie giggled. "Aww, true love. I wonder what's keeping him."

"Hopefully, not a blonde girl with big breasts named Ryder."

"Well," Selphie said, blinking and looking more than a little disturbed. "Me, too, but… you seem very… snarky…"

"That's not even a real word." Sora pointed out, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them. "And I'm not. I'm just worried about Riku."

"He promised he'd be here, didn't he? Have some faith in your lover!" Selphie clapped Sora hard on the back, taking no notice when the younger boy cried out and fell over. "Without trust, your entire relationship will crumble! Without trust, the very figurative glue that binds you two together, will deteriorate until—"

Sora recognized a rant when he saw it. He scurried out from under the table and got to his feet, dusting off his pants.

As soon as he stood, however, he was accosted by one very drunk Cloud.

"Sooooooora, you're soooo cute." Cloud slurred, wrapping his arms around Sora's shoulders and pressing a slopping kiss to the boy's cheek. "Maaan, if you didn't belong to Riku, and if I wasn't in love with Leon, I'd bed _all_ over your ass."

Sora blinked, turning a very interesting shade of red. "Ah… okay, Cloud. Where's Leon?"

"I dunno." The blonde replied, wobbling a bit as he looked around the room. "Ah! There!"

Sora looked in the direction Cloud was pointing and saw Leon standing out on the veranda, about to disappear into the garden. He unattached Cloud's arms from his shoulders and gave the boy a little push.

"Go get 'im, tiger." He said, giving Cloud an encouraging grin. "That's the ass you want to be all over."

Cloud sighed dreamily. "Yeah… and what an ass it is."

TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Sora's eye twitched as he watched Cloud stumble off in the direction Leon had gone and he was about to go find Selphie and excuse himself from what was turning out to be a miserable evening when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned, his dark mood lifting the instant he saw who it was.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm—ooff!" Riku cried as Sora suddenly tackled him and they both went flying backwards onto the floor. "Sora!"

"You jerk! You ass! You bastard! How could you! I should kill you! I want to kiss you! Oh, god, Riku, I missed you so much!" Sora babbled, hugging Riku tightly and resting his head on the older boy's chest. It felt like it'd been forever since he'd gotten to hold Riku, let alone see him.

Riku smiled, hugging Sora back. "I missed you, too. But, if you'll let me up, I'll show you _why_ I had to work so much."

"Mmm," Sora said, inhaling the sweet scent of spices and Riku-smell. "'Kay."

* * *

Selphie found Tidus sitting on the refreshment table, a cookie in each hand and one in his mouth. She smiled.

"Hey! Hey, Tidus! Look!" She said, brandishing his present with a dramatic flourish. "Merry Christmas."

Tidus looked at the box, then her, then at the cookies occupying each of his hands. To take the box, he'd have to drop a cookie, and he kind of wanted the cookies. Then again, he kind of wanted the box.

Oh, dilemma.

Selphie's smile slowly started to fade the longer it took Tidus to decide whether his present was more important than his cookies or not. Pretty soon, her smile had turned into a pout.

"Don't you want it?" She asked, pushing it towards him. "I worked really hard to get it!"

Tidus stared at her. "But… the cookies…"

"Forget the cookies! Take your Christmas present!"

"…"

"Oh, just forget it!" Selphie snapped, tossing the present at his head and turning on her heel and storming away, muttering about stupid drunk boys and their sugar obsessions.

Tidus finished the cookie in his mouth, then stuck the cookie in his right hand in his mouth and grabbed the box, unwrapping it with years of practiced speed.

"Dogs of the Military XIV…" He read, squinting a bit. He paused. "DOGS OF THE MILITARY XIV!"

Funny how a video game does wonders to sober up a teenage boy.

"SELPHIE!"

* * *

"Oh Leeeeeeeeoooooon."

Leon stopped his trek through the gardens in Selphie's backyard and turned to see Cloud standing behind him, swaying from side to side. The boy was obviously drunk off his ass.

Greeeat.

"Hi, Cloud." Leon said, eyeing the boy warily. "What do you want?"

Cloud hiccupped and stepped closer, grinning. "You."

"I'm not having sex with you when you're drunk." The brunette responded, folding his arms and not moving an inch as Cloud approached.

"I don't mean sex." Cloud said, reaching Leon at last and reaching up to press a hand against Leon's chest, directly over his heart. He looked up at Leon, eyes a bit too shiny. "I want _you_."

"…"

Leon felt a bit (re: a lot) like a character in a made-for-TV movie, but his silence didn't deter Cloud at all. The blonde wrapped his arms around Leon's waist and leaned upwards, an intense look on his face.

"Don't you want me, Leon?" He whispered. "You can tell me, you know. I'm a big boy."

Leon faltered. "…Cloud…"

"Don't you love me?" Cloud persisted.

Leon felt something in his heart stir and his opened his mouth to say _yes, yes you fucking idiot, of course I love you, what the hell is wrong with your head, I'm going to fucking kill you for even making me say this, stupid, stupid, stupid, _but nothing came out.

He pulled Cloud's hands off him and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow." He muttered, turning and walking away. He heard Cloud calling his name, but he didn't stop or look back.

He was afraid of what would happen if he did.

* * *

Riku nervously fiddled with the end of his scarf as he led Sora upstairs to the master bedroom where they could get some privacy while he gave Sora his gift. Even though Sora's parents had approved, and paid for half of it, he still had no idea how Sora would react.

It was kind of big.

"Oh, right, here!" Sora said as soon as Riku had closed the door, pulling a wrapped box out of his pocket and handing it to the older boy. "It's not really much, but I thought you might like it."

Riku grinned at the cheerful look on his boyfriend's face, then unwrapped the box and opened it, pulling out a dog tag necklace. He raised an eyebrow at Sora. "So, what am I, your bitch?"

"Oh hush and read the tag!" Sora responded, whacking Riku playfully on the arm.

Riku laughed and did as he was told.

_Riku Masaki  
__Owner of Sora's Ass_

Riku fought the urge to make a smart comment and instead just flipped the tag over to see if there was anything on the back. And there was.

_Even if I never see you, or you never get to see me  
__You're still the only one I love and want to spend my life with  
__Love forever,  
__Sora_

"Awwwww." Riku cooed as he slipped the necklace over his head and reached out to pinch Sora's cheek. "That's so cuuuuute. I'll keep it forever and ever and ever."

"You better. The guy at the store was an ass." Sora muttered, smacking Riku's hand away. "Kept trying to tell me what to write. Thought Kairi was my girlfriend for, like, a half hour even after we looked at each other and went, 'GROSS!' And don't let me even get into how bad he smelled—"

"Sora." Riku interrupted, taking the younger boy's hand. "Time for _your_ present."

"Yay!"

Riku chuckled and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him, which Sora quickly filled. While the brunette bounced up and down chanting "Present! Present! Present!", Riku pulled a thin envelope out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Ah," Sora murmured, taking the envelope and looking at the front. "_To Sora From Riku (and your parents)." Sora_ gave Riku a confused look. "My _parents_?"

"They paid for half."

"Oh."

Sora carefully opened the envelope and pulled out two thin pieces of paper. No, wait, not pieces of paper. Two tickets.

"Two plane tickets to Tokyo?" Sora exclaimed, giving Riku an even more confused look than before. "Why are you giving me these?"

Riku fiddled with the end of his scarf again. "Well, I asked your Mom and Dad and they said it was okay if… you know… if you and I went there. As, like, a vacation. Alone."

"Alone? With nobody else? Just you and me? In Tokyo?"

"For a week…"

"A week? As in seven days? As in one hundred sixty-eight hours? As in ten thousand, eighty minutes? As in six hundred and four thousand, eight hundred seconds? As in two million—"

"_Yes_, Sora." Riku interrupted, left eyebrow twitching. "One week. That is… if you want to go. I mean, it's really not that big of a deal if you don't. I wouldn't mind."

"What are you, stupid? Of _course_ I want to go!" Sora cried, and, a nanosecond later, Riku found himself on his back, with a squee-ing Sora hugging his midriff. "Wai! It's gonna be so cool! We can rent a hotel and have hotel sex and explore and give people trouble and shop for stuff and send Tokyo-an postcards and mingle with the locals and waii waiii waiii"

Riku laughed, extremely relieved. "I'm glad you like it. This is why I was working so much, in case you didn't figure that out."

"I love you!" Sora said, crawling up Riku's body and kissing Riku's cheek chastely.

Chaste.

Yeah. Right.

Riku grabbed Sora's cheeks and tugged the boy's face to his, kissing Sora hard, hot, and heavy. After all, it'd been almost two months. He needed sexual gratification and he needed it _now_.

* * *

"Selphie! Seeeeeeelphie!" Tidus called as he stood on the front porch. He'd seen Selphie heading this way when she'd stormed off, but the streets were clear. Where the hell had she—

_Whump!_

Tidus wiped the snow off his head and looked up to see a very angry Selphie Tillmet sitting in the tree in the front yard, already working on another snowball.

"Selphie!" He said happily.

_Whump!_

Sighing and wiped the snow off his head again, Tidus sprinted towards the tree before she had the chance to throw another. "Selphie! Come on! I was… _am_… drunk!"

"Don't care!" Selphie replied, throwing another snowball and cursing as she missed. "After all the pain and tribulation I went through to get you that game and you have the nerve to prefer a COOKIE over it! I should take that plate of cookies and shove it up your—"

"Selphie!"

"—total bastard and I have no idea why I even went through all the trouble! I should just return the goddamn—"

"_Selphie_!"

"—can't even stand to _look_—mmff!" Selphie's self-righteous rant was cut off and she realized that at some point, Tidus had climbed the tree and sat on the branch next to her and now he had his hands on her shoulders and was kissing her.

He tasted like spiked egg nog and gingerbread cookies.

Tidus pulled away, cheeks pink. "I'm sorry, Selphie."

"Okay" She said happily, glomping him. "Merry Christmas, huggly-snuggly-bunny-bumpkins!"

Tidus twitched at the name. "Merry Christmas, Selphie."

* * *

Leon entered his house at least an hour after leaving the party. It didn't really take that long to get from Selphie's house to his, but he'd taken the long way. The walk had calmed him down enough for him to start thinking rationally again.

Of course, he realized that if he really wanted to be rational, he should go back to the party and apologize to Cloud. However, the party was filled with psychos and he was afraid to find out how much egg nog they'd consumed since his departure.

Tomorrow he'd find Cloud and apologize. And hope that Cloud had had enough egg nog to ensure he wouldn't remember this in the morning.

Leon turned on the light in his bedroom and blinked as he stared at the blonde fast asleep on his bed.

What the _fuck_?

"Cloud, how did you—" Leon cut himself off as he realized that a, Cloud was asleep, b, Cloud had keys to his house, and, c, he'd taken the long way home so anybody from the party could have gone to his house after he'd left and made it there before he did. "Whatever."

He always did like watching Cloud sleep, anyway. The blonde always looked so adorably child-like, although if you dared to point that out while he was awake, you'd suffer his wrath.

Leon peeled off his leather pants and shirt, replacing them with pajama bottoms, and crawled into bed next to Cloud, thankful that the boy didn't reek of beer. Almost tenderly, he brushed a blonde spike away from Cloud's face.

"Of course I love you, you idiot." He said quietly.

Cloud's eyelids fluttered and, as though he'd heard, his lips curved into a happy smile. Leon's eyes narrowed, but other than that, Cloud remained asleep.

A ghost of a smile on his face, Leon wrapped his arms around the warm body and closed his eyes, falling into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thoroughly exhausted and making a mental note to clean up the mess her friends had made in the house as soon as the sun rose, Selphie stomped up the stairs to get some much needed rest.

On her wrist was a silver Tiffany bracelet, the one she'd pointed out to Tidus the last time they'd gone to the mall together and she grinned as she remembered how she'd almost caused them to go toppling out of the tree when she tackled him for it.

The grin dropped from her face as she opened the room door and saw the two naked boys snuggling under her sheets. The entire room stank of sex.

"RIKU! SORA!" She screamed, flipping on the lights.

Sora sat up in the bed, then screeched and dove under the covers, curling into a ball. Riku sat up as well, then had the nerve to give Selphie a sheepish grin.

"Um… see… and, I haven't seen him in so long, Selphie, and…"

Selphie glared.

"…and he practically has 'fuck me' written on his forehead…"

Glare.

"…we'll be out in five minutes, I swear."

"Oh no." Selphie said through gritted teeth, closing and locking the door. "You think you can just go and have sex in my bed whenever you feel like it?" She opened a nearby drawer and pulled out an entire bag of pixi stix, taking one and ripping it open. "You two are going to put your clothes back on and sit there while I finish this entire bag. Then, for the next eight hours, you are my bitches."

Sora's eyes widened as he peered at her through a hole in the sheets. "Oh god, no. Selphie, please, think about what you're doing… remember what happened last time you ate that much sugar?"

"Actually, no I don't. I just remember you being traumatized in the morning." Selphie said cheerfully as she dumped the powder on her tongue. "My parents won't be home until the 28th. No one can hear you scream."

Five years of therapy later, Sora and Riku were finally able to look at Selphie's bed without screaming.

* * *

**THE END**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**


End file.
